


Darker shade of Red

by Elizayutani



Category: Saints Row, Saints Row 2
Genre: M/M, MASAKO Team, Stilwater, Ultor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizayutani/pseuds/Elizayutani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Third Street Saints have risen yet again, making waves across the reborn city of Stilwater. The boss is ready to tear into the gangs of Stilwater and reclaim his throne, but not every saint is loyal to the cause. Especially when a saint runs with the wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Wake

An explosion ripped through the downtown streets, sending every civilian running away and every officer running to the epicenter of the disturbance. Upon approach, a purple car sped away as a police cruiser pulled up to the plaza, a female officer stepped out of the cruiser with a gun in hand.  
She got on her radio. "Officer 22K on site, investigating mysterious explosion, car was seen leaving the scene" She said slowly stepping into the plaza by the Red Square. There were spent casings and guns lying around. Corpses in yellow and black, hardly noticeable with blood running down the fabric and forming a Nile in the cracks of the concrete.  
"Multiple downed people, mostly Ronin and civilians" she calmly said as backup arrived. A male officer waved to her. "Is the area clear?" He yelled.  
"Yeah, unless one of the Ronin are secretly cheese people" she said back with sarcasm. The male officer caught up with her and helped her comb the battlefield. He kicked one of the Ronin in the head. "Not so coughing dragon hacking tiger now are you?" He said laughingly.  
"You mean crouching tiger Hidden dragon" she retorted back at him.  
"Sure, sure and I suppose they have wires to let them fly-" he answered as he was cut off by the radio.  
"All cars, be on the look out for a purple SUV with gold tints and accents, suspects are a black male with a cap and jersey and a male who has been identified as the Saints boss, be advised they are severely well armed and dangerous" they said as the two looked up from the radio to each other. "Well, that explains this mess, I'll get the paperwork started, since Bradshaws going to want to know the details" she said taking a breath. She started walking back to the car as the male officer started moving things around with his foot, getting on the phone as she got into the car. pulling out the report to fill out, she put the phone up to her ear while putting the paperwork on the passenger seat. "We have confirmed he is alive, the operation is starting earlier than we thought" she said monotone.  
"Noted, keep me informed." A male voice replied.  
"Yes Mr. Vogel" She answered closing the phone.  
-  
At the saints' hideout, The Violet SUV quickly spun around the corner into the garage where several people closed it off to hide the car from the passing Police cruisers heading down the street, their sirens blaring as every known swear word was going over the radio as the vehicle had seemingly disappeared. eventually giving up pursuit of the elusive vehicle.  
"It's good boss" one of the purple clad members said giving a thumbs up.  
"Dammit! You know how close that was?! We almost got caught!" Pierce exclaimed exiting the vehicle.  
"But we didn't" the boss replied.  
"And gave away our hideout!"  
"But we didn't"  
"And managed to decapitate the the giant three headed dragon!"  
"We didn't do that, nice try smartass" The boss said walking into the underground hideout.  
"Carlos looked over as the boss came in. "Boss, glad to see you're not back in prison, those radios have been going insane" Carlos noted walking with the duo.  
"I know I'm pretty popular, besides, if I got stuck back in jail, I'll just find a new lil bitch to get shanked and bust me out" he said back. Carlos looked towards the ground, not responding.  
"Hey I'm just kidding" he added bumping his shoulder. "So whatchu got for me?"  
"I got contacted by Maero, he says he wants to work out an agreement and avoid killing each other" Carlos informed him, the boss smirked. "Or just pussy out of fighting"  
"Sure." Carlos said coldly, the boss didn't even hear or catch the change in tone. The boss stopped suddenly and turned to Carlos. "Give Maero a call, I might as well meet this jackass and see what he can say" The boss suggested while signalling Gat and Shaundi over to discuss the new plan to fuck with the Ronin. Carlos turned to the door and opened the I Wireless phone, selecting Maero's name.


	2. Down in the Caverns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down in the caves, Boss runs into cops, The saint and the wolf share a moment, and for some reason, Dane Vogel?

The day had come finally meet the leader of the Brotherhood, The boss had doubled up his power with new 44 shepards, however he could only fire one, since the other had the store safety device still attached to it. The Stilwater Caverns were recently opened back up by Ultor as a means to make profit for the local community. Carlos checked his watch, it was 7:29 PM, almost time, not that you could tell time underground, unless it's half past stalagmite, he and the boss were walking to the location, Carlos holding the flashlight. "Carlos, this ain't a prison flick, we aren't looking for anybody who escaped" He said jokingly, Carlos was being moving the flashlight every which way, it was one way to liven up the damp cave. They came up on a bench, there, sitting quietly was Maero, the head wolf of the Brotherhood of Stilwater. The Boss walked up gun first. "So, I'm going to take a guess, you're Maero?" He said with sarcasm.  
Maero's eyes turned to face the Saint.

"That's right, and you must be the boss of the 3rd street saints, heard a lot about you" He replied calmly.  
"Bitch I might be" He answered, Carlos cringed at the response, did he really just say that? Maero himself almost dropped his expression from it.  
"Regardless, there is no reason we have to fight each other" Maero responded, taking back control of the conversation.  
Away from them were a team of officers, one of them stopped the group when they heard the Boss's response.

"Hold up, call it in and request backup" he ordered one of the police group. He got on the radio and started talking to dispatch. The leader noticed the boss turn and face his direction, he quickly ducked behind a wall, knocking one of the cops over and causing the flashlight to roll and bounce.  
"Shit! we got cops!" The boss yelled out raising his pistol and firing at them. The police returned fire as the sound of the gunshots rang throughout the cave, in all the gunfire, one of the cops took a shot to the shoulder. A female officer quickly turned the corner and managed to hit the boss in the shoulder.

"I got him!" She yelled as more officers and Swat team stormed down the stairs.

"We got them now!" One of the Swat team members yelled.

Maero turned to Carlos. "There are way too many coming down here" He said as Carlos kept firing.  
"Boss, I hate to say it but he's right"  
"Sure, because he is being pussy! I am not-OW SHIT" The Boss replied as he was struck in the thigh by a stray bullet. "O-okay, l-let's go, my lead" He said trying to run from the bullets while cripple walking. The boss got ahead of the two as they headed down a backdoor route to leave the cavers. The police started pursuit, chasing them all throughout the caves, literally at times nothing more than darkness and beams of light. about ten minutes in, Maero asked Carlos.

"Does he know where he's going?" When Carlos stopped and turned back at Maero.  
"Wait, you weren't following him?" Carlos replied, he was quickly shushed by Maero by the sound of Swat running past them as they hid in a corner, they were headed towards the other exit, leaving the two stranded there until they leave.  
It was dark, and about twenty feet back the boss had gone down a completely opposite path. "Fuck I knew Carlos and Maero were to slow, I'll save his ass later" He said reaching the alterior exit, it was an elevator shaft. The boss got himself into the lift and pushed the up button. "Don't worry Carlos, I'll come back for you, but I can't stay and lose a leg" He said as the doors closed, or almost did, when a gloved hand blocked the doors.

"Really? Because it looks like we're going to be sitting you" Said a muffled voice, it was a second Swat team, all of them at the lift. "

You really gonna try this?" The boss remarked, managing to pull his pistol back out, only to have three rifle barrels get jammed in the door coming face to face with him.  
"Not try, do" The voice replied, he was caught.

"awwwwwwwwwwwwww fuck." He said. Within moments the duo heard the group back cheer and the team pursuing them turned back to catch up with the Team that caught the boss.

"I say we tie him to the front of the APC naked!" one female voice cried out with applaud following her words. Carlos didn't need to rescue him, after all, Gat was the one to do all of the rescuing, especially since Gat still had a grudge against Troy and took pleasure in breaking everything Troy owned as chief.

"I'm going to kill every last one of you mother fucke-OW!" The boss spat, getting head smacked by one of the police.

"Sure, maybe if you're a good hood ornament, we'll buy you a soda" replied an officer, their conversation growing more and more quiet in the distance. Carlos stood up from behind the stone spike, looking around with his flashlight before turning back to Maero. "Great, so what was your offer?" Carlos asked, he might as well get the info for when the boss gets out of jail.

"Shouldn't your boss be here for that?" Maero answered stopping their movement out of the cave.

"I can just tell him when he gets out, saves time"

"Fine, but answer me this first"

"What?"

"Why did you join that clown?" Maero asked raising an eyebrow at the short saint, Carlos stood there for a couple of seconds before responding. "It was my only way out of prison, I figured he could be the best at helping me get out, and all it would cost me would be getting shanked" He spoke quickly, as if to try and make himself less ridiculous, Carlos was always bad about his self esteem, but even at that, it had been six weeks since they broke out, and still he feels like a tool for the boss, rather than a trusted Lt..

"Nothing wrong with that, you did what you had to, even if that meant worked with a hot head like him" Maero commented, noticing the sudden down turn of his head, he patted Carlos on the shoulder, Carlos gave a small glance back in return, forgetting Maero even owed him an answer. The walk from there was nothing but silence, the two got closer to the exit, at this point the use of a flashlight would be useless.  
"I'll get in touch with you when gat busts the boss out" Carlos said, facing away from Maero.

"Actually, I'd like to get in touch with you sometime sooner, preferably you" Maero noted. The saint darted his head around, he was sure if he accepted this and the boss found out, he would be put lower in rank than pierce, though that wasn't much of a drop, besides, not like he was given anything more important, this is The Brotherhood after all.

"Sure" he answered, as the two parted.

"What was your name?" Maero asked from a distance.

"Carlos" he yelled pulling out his phone to call one of the recruits, since the boss had the car keys, and the hideout was literally on the other side of mission beach .

\--------

Meanwhile, Vogel sat comfortably in his office, watching a plane fly in to Stilwater when his phone when off. "Sir, it's your S Informant" his secretary informed.

"Thank you Jamie" he replied hitting the loudspeaker button. "Go on"

"Boss, I've managed to get some information on the Saints, they are alive and well" a voice said on the other line.

"How about something I don't know?"

"I'm getting close to finding their hideout, apparently they are trying to keep it under wraps, even to their own"

"Okay, so you interrupted my peace and quiet to inform me of assumptions?"

"Uh no sir, actually I also discovered they are planning a heist at the Ultor Depot, word is Friendly Fire and the new Superiore on display there"

"Hm, interesting, thanks for the tip, I'll see the police are tipped off"

"Yes sir, and by the way, your poster in the mall, no homo, but your hair is bleached in that photo and you look like a diva"

"Very well" he said hanging up before pushing the call button again.

"Yes sir?" The secretary asked.

"Get that poster of me in the Ultor Depot Mall taken down and fixed"

"Yes sir"

"And one more thing?"

"Sir?"

"What on earth does no homo mean?"


	3. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything went well until the Ronin ruined everything, but there's something else brewing.

The night had come, texts shooting back and forth from the Brotherhood leader and Saints Lieutenant began to escalate from common speech to borderline sexual material, and from texting out during missions to only texting during private time. Carlos agreed to meet Maero at the Tocks bar on the north-side, a gay bar, strange enough as it was to meet a man at a gay bar, even though Carlos had hoped that possibly this would turn for a romantic path, most of the the Ronin were too busy dealing with Gat's rampage of revenge. Carlos walked in with a somewhat bashful face, his face flustered as the men danced around the floor with their thongs, shining in the spotlights, singles everywhere and the sound of techno music. 

There at the back of the room, Maero sat drinking out of a mug, he looked over at Carlos, making a nod to greet him, Carlos took a seat across from him, holding his head down. 

"Come on Carlos, raise your head, no one's laughing at you" Maero said reassuring his visitor. 

Carlos looked up with a bashful face. "Y-yeah, sure" Maero's ink really made itself known in the recessed lighting, bright red and black through his v-neck, it was even better than what he saw in the caves. Maero passed him a drink as he cracked a smirk. 

"So, your boss managed to get themselves caught in a police trap huh?" Maero laughed. 

"Yeah, Troy's crazy about it, they put up a webcam where you can watch em get kicked around the cell" 

"Now that I have to see" Maero answered leaning in towards Carlos. "So Carlos, tell me, what is keeping you from joining the Brotherhood? Leaving those has beens behind?" 

Carlos sighed, looking off to the side for a moment. "I-I just couldn't risk-" Carlos attempted to say. 

"Risk what?" Maero asked as their table was approached by a group of yellow-clad bikers, looking angry, some wearing bandages. "Can I help you assholes?" Maero asked aggressively, giving them a dark look. 

"You Fags need to beat it, Shogo doesn't want you freaks in our turf, bad enough we have to let these fucking queers drink here" The lead Ronin member said looking over at Carlos. "Especially you, huh flamer?" He spat, Carlos looked down in loss, pausing. "That's what I fucking thought" He continued laughing and looking over at his buddies when he came face to chest with Maero. 

"Leave him the fuck alone, NOW" Maero threatened, standing up in the man's face. The man laughed, quickly turning to his friends. 

"Do you hear this ass-" He tried to say before a barrel was shoved into his face by Maero, who pulled the trigger and blew the contents of his skull across the club, sending the people screaming and running out, though this was normal by Stilwater standards. Carlos quickly jumped and pulled his pistol, firing on the few Ronin members along the wall while the two who got covered in their friend's blood panicked and ran off in all the confusion. Bullets flew as the two diverse gang members wiping out the remaining members and clearing out the club, running out the door and fleeing before the Police could arrive and take on the backup Ronin. Forcing the duo to take Maero's truck out of the area, even though they were more than capable of wiping out a few nations worth, of both sides. 

The truck ride east was quiet as Carlos treated a bullet wound on his right arm. "You okay?" Maero asked cutting off a motorist. Carlos looked over a with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just, take me to the hospital" Carlos remarked. 

"I can treat that at my place" 

"I can handle it alright!" Carlos barked back, the car going silent as Maero pulled up by the loft the Brotherhood kept in the north should things in the south, literally, go south. Maero looked back at Carlos as he turned off the engine. "Carlos..." Maero said softly, Carlos turning to him with a slight hint of innocence radiating off of him. "Come on" He added picking up Carlos with both arms and stepping out of the crimson and gold vehicle, the injured boy quiet as the muscular male walked over to the elevator and got him up to his apartment, it was a large two story place, completely unreal for a brotherhood member, it was clean, calm. 

Maero took Carlos to the Bathroom and removed his shirt, his right arm was bleeding, and no one else would know he had a star above his belly, the center of his cross was torn open by the scraping bullet, He got a rag and cleaned the wound, the bullet didn't enter his arm, but it cut through a good portion of skin and muscle. Carlos made a few whines and yips as Maero tended to his wounds, Maero was somewhat sweaty from all of the action, his ink was still as bright as it was in the club, Carlos used his left arm to feel Maero's right arm, running his fingers over the tattoo, Maero only pausing for a moment as he felt the sensation of the touch. "You're tattoos are beautiful up close.." Carlos managed to utter, causing Maero to stop and turn to him, smiling. 

"Sound like someone wants to see the whole thing" Maero replied softly, to which Carlos made a half-smile and nodded. "Alright" He finished moving him into the bedroom, the king size bed was clean and mostly untouched, room filled with cool air as he laid him down onto the bed before taking off his red shirt, revealing the massive tribal wolf that adorned his body, red and black lines decorating every muscular curve of his being, Maero threw the shirt aside and looked down at Carlos, raising an eyebrow. "mmm, you like what you see?" Maero asked lying on top of Carlos, hanging over him and running his strong tan hand along Carlos' cold cheek. 

"Yes" Carlos answered, slowly moving towards Maero, kissing him gently on the lips as Maero stood up and pulled Carlos into his arms, putting his hand behind Carlos' head and pulling him in, pressing his lips softly against the banger, pulling back and looking deeply into Carlos' eyes. Maero was about to speak when Carlos, almost on impulse, lowering his head to Maero's chest and ran his tongue along the right ear of the wolf tattoo, sensually running his hands along Maero's back. Acting as if to surrender himself to the Brotherhood leader, slowly kissing his way down to his belt. Carlos began to unbuckle the belt as Maero tilted his head up. 

"Not yet Carlos, you've bled quite a bit, I don't want you fainting on me" Maero said looking down at him with a smile, "Besides, Jessica's out of town for the week, and you're boss is being bounced around so Gat won't get him out yet" He finished lying Carlos back down and going over to the dresser, removing his shoes and socks, the injured boy watched with arousal as Maero ran his fingers through his toes as he sat on the bed, walking over and laying down with Carlos, turning off the light as he put his arm around Carlos and pulled him in. 

"M-maero" Carlos whispered. 

"Hm?" 

"When I said I couldn't risk losing something" 

"Yeah?" Maero asked as Carlos burrowed deep into Maero's embrace. 

"I couldn't risk losing you" Carlos murmured. 

"The Saints can't beat me, you know that" Maero said looking down into Carlos, who kept his face buried. 

"I know, but I can interfere with them, block up their shit, they won't be able to shut down the Brotherhood, or hurt you..." 

"I can handle myself, don't worry, but what I worry about is you, I don't want you getting yourself offed" Maero warmly reassured keeping his grip on Carlos, who had fallen asleep, against Maero's warm body, the muscular leader soon following into the sleep. 


End file.
